


Another Mother

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian finds an old box of letters of Jack's, and discovers he isn't who he thought he was, and that his mother isn't who he thought she was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The Diary of Samantha McKay. August 2nd, 1969. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

Here I am, seventeen and pregnant. Jack knows, I told him. He said I should wait and he’ll leave Joan and marry me.

 

One Year Later:

It’s been a while since I had Brian, he’s such a sweet baby, but these are my final days with him.

I’m giving him to Jack and Joan to raise, I can’t do it on my own anymore and Jack won’t help me financially. Apparently Joan can’t have anymore kids and she wants Brian. Little Brian Aiden Kinney, the love of my life, and my little angel, I only hope one day he’ll forgive me.

 

Megan Turner read her mother’s diary and gasped, she had a brother, an older brother, and he was Brian Kinney. THE Brian Kinney, sex god of Liberty Avenue.

 

Justin helped Brian load Jack’s stuff into boxes and then Brian came across a box of letters. Curiosity got the better of him and he sat back and began to read.

 

Dear Jack,

Brian is so big now, you should see him. He looks so much like you. Please Jack, Let me keep our son and don’t take him from me. Brian is all I have, I love him so much. If you loved me even in the slightest, you’ll let me keep our son and not let that cold hearted bitch Joan anywhere near him. Please Jack, I’m begging you, I love him so much I can’t lose him.

All my love,

Sam.

 

Brian was stunned, to say the least. When he showed Justin the letters he had tears in his eyes, he’d had a mother who wanted him.

Then he found a letter addressed to Joan from only a year ago.

 

Joan,

All I’m asking is for his phone number. Brian is My son, I gave birth to him. You stole him from me under the guise that you were protecting him, protecting him from WHAT! Me? I know what Jack did to him, and I know you let it happen. If only I’d have been there, I swear to you, even without your help I will find my son and I will tell him the truth, what really happened.

You evil bitch, I hope you rot in hell.

Samantha.

Then, he found a letter addressed to him.

My darling Brian,

I know you’ll never forgive me for giving you up, and I don’t blame you, I only hope one day you’ll be able to.

I should have taken you once I married, but I couldn’t, we didn’t have the money to fight Jack, and even though Rick tried to understand, he just didn’t see the importance of it. To him, you were my bastard son, but to me, my darling boy, you were my life, my treasure, the greatest gift I have ever been granted.

I know what I did is unforgivable. And if you never forgive me then I will understand, I will never forgive myself for not getting you as soon as I heard what Jack was doing to you. I swear Brian, if I had known before you were in high school, I’d have taken you, and dared him to stop me. I didn’t know, not until it was too late. Please, call me, my number is 555-6317. 

I will love you always,

Your mother,

Samantha McKay-Turner.

 

Brian was stunned, and showed the letter to Justin. “I think you should talk to Joan, make sure it’s true.” Justin told him. “It is, it all makes sense now. Why every birthday and Christmas there were presents from someone named Sam.” Brian was mad, no, he was livid.

He drove to Joan’s that night and barged in. “Well Mother, when were you going to tell me you aren’t my real mother?” Brian asked. “What are you talking about Brian?” Joan asked. “I’m talking about Sam!” Brian yelled and Joan went pale.


	2. Another Mother

“Brian dear, you don’t understand.” Joan said calmly. “Don’t understand! DON’T UNDERSTAND! YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER, THAT MUCH I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!” Brian yelled. “Brian, darling, calm down please.” Joan practically begged. “I AM CALM!” He yelled. “Tell me the truth, Mother, why didn’t Sam raise me.” He asked. “Because your father had committed an immoral sin, he’d slept with a girl who was only a child, and when she got pregnant and had you, I couldn’t have anymore children, so I asked him to give me you, it was the least he could do.” Joan said as if that justified it.

Brian left, and headed home. He was too angry and instead of going home to Justin, he headed to Babylon. He wasn’t angry at Justin, but he didn’t want to take his anger out on him either.

 

Justin paced the loft worriedly. Finally giving in to the worry he called Michael. “Michael it’s Justin, is Brian with you?” He asked. “No he’s not, I thought he was with you.” Michael said. “No, and I’m getting worried, he was really pissed when he left.”

 

Brian was in the backroom, and he knew Justin would be disappointed if he knew, but he needed to take his frustration out on someone, and it would never be Justin. 

After he finished with the trick, he headed home. Justin was still pacing when he walked in. “Are you ok?” Justin asked. “I’m fine.” Brian lied. Justin didn’t say anything, just went over and wrapped his arms around him. Brian then did the one thing he rarely did, he cried.

Justin simply held on, he knew talking wouldn’t do anything except make Brian withdraw into his protective bubble. When Brian finally calmed down he stood up and wiped his face. “Brian don’t shut me out.” Justin said gently, kissing his neck. “Thanks Sunshine.” Brian said and it was all he needed to say.


End file.
